


Новая встреча

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Йен/Барбара|Одиннадцатый. Так получается, что Доктор берет в спутники дочь (или сына) Йена и Барбары. Объяснения с родителями при встрече".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая встреча

Доктор радостно всплеснул руками.  
\- Честф... Чест... Йен, приятель! Совсем не изменился! Впрочем, вру, изменился, но совсем немного! Откуда ты здесь?  
\- Вообще-то я здесь живу и... минуточку, кто вы такой? Вики, твой очередной приятель?  
Темноволосая девушка в майке с надписью "Я Спас Вселенную, И Всё, Что Получил - Эту Дурацкую Майку" заметно смутилась.  
\- Нет, пап, это...  
\- О, дорогая, мы уже знакомы. Верно, мой дорогой Честерфон?  
\- До... Доктор?!  
\- Вижу, память тебе ещё не отказала. А помнишь, как на Ксеросе...  
\- Кстати, пап, - вклинилась Вики, - почему ты мне не рассказывал мне про Доктора? И про Ксерос? Там так здорово!  
\- Ну, я... Доктор, ты что, брал мою дочь в космос?  
\- Но я же её вернул! Вы ведь и не заметили, что нас не было, - он заговорщически подмигнул Йену. - Знаешь, я всё-таки починил ТАРДИС! Не хочешь ли прошвырнуться по вселенной, освежить, так сказать, воспоминания молодости, м?  
\- Доктор, ты серьёзно?  
\- Серьёзнее не бывает, мальчик мой. Что может быть лучше семейной поездки?  
\- Но как же Барбара?  
\- Ах, милая Барбара Райт... Давай так - ты нарвёшь ей поющих цветов на Римусе Пять, и мы сразу же вернёмся? Возможно, она даже не рассердится на меня.  
\- Ох, Доктор, - засмеялся Йен. - Ты тоже почти не изменился. Ладно, уговорили. Только не называй меня больше мальчиком.  
\- Не вопрос, молодой человек, не вопрос! - похлопал его по плечу Доктор.


End file.
